


Friend or Foe 2?

by FrecklefaceB



Series: Friend or Foe? [2]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016), Suicide Squad (Comics)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friendship, Misunderstandings, Self-Pity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:26:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6431734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrecklefaceB/pseuds/FrecklefaceB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The lonely prison guard awaits the decision from the prison board, will she be able to keep her job or not? A surprise visit will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friend or Foe 2?

**Author's Note:**

> Captain Boomerang isn't mine but this story is. This version of Boomerang is based off of Jai Courtney's Captain Boomerang in the upcoming Suicide Squad movie, so please keep that delicious visual in mind.
> 
> You can follow me on tumblr under the username of FrecklefaceB. I post updates and general Jai Courtney related randomness. I'd love to hear from you.

You were on day three of a five day suspension without pay and the sting of Amanda Waller's words still ringing in your ears, "You're a disappointment." The prison board was going to decide your fate. All you could do was wait the outcome. 

Knowing you were likely losing your job was bad enough, but the rejection of friendship made you feel even worse. At first you truly believed that Captain Boomerang was your friend and he never would have hurt you. Then the realization of the situation hit like a ton of bricks, he had used and manipulated you. 

Taking another swig of beer, you wiggle toes to the music as you soak up the afternoon sun. Your tan was the only positive you could muster from the situation.  
A knock at the door pulls you from thought and you pad inside to the front door. You look out the peep hole to see a floral delivery truck and large bouquet of flowers. You slowly crack the door to speak, "Hello?"

"Delivery." Before you can react, the man and the floral arrangement plow through, kicking the door shut behind him. "Ya miss me?" Your face drains of color at the words. With the arrangement out of the way, you meet Captain Boomerang's wild blue eyes. 

Shaking your head in disbelief, you feel your chest constrict. You follow his movements.

"Ya scared of me, cupcake?" Scratching his mutton chops, he latched the door. "I ain't plannin' on hurtin' ya. I just need a little help, ya see?" 

"I'm probably going to lose my job because of you!" You shout, shaking from adrenaline. 

"That's…ah… unfortunate casualty." 

"You already took my car..." Boomerang quickly cuts you off.

"Had to ditch that. Thanks for leaving ya registration in glove box. That's how I found ya. I'm sure the police will be callin' anytime sayin' they recovered it." He waves a dismissive hand as he speaks. 

You slowly back up and he rushes forward grabbing your arms with bruising force. "I wasn't askin', Y/N, I'm tellin' ya. I'm stayin' 'til I figure a way outta this town." 

You feel your bottom lip tremble at his threat. He releases you with a push and you stumble back onto your couch. You crumple over and begin sobbing at your luck. 

"No. None of that nonsense." You hiccup looking at him. "Ya always talked about spending time together on the outside. Well, darlin' now ya get ya wish." His lip twitched upwards into a dangerous smile.  
_________________  
Captain Boomerang wouldn't let you out of his sight. You were a prisoner in your own home. 

Your fear only escalated at bed time. 

You only had a one bedroom house and he wouldn't let you out of his sight. Anxiety was rising by the minute when he said it was time for bed. As if he could see the panic in your eyes he snarled. "Climb in. Since ya only got one bed it looks like we're sharin' _roomie_." 

You nodded before climbing into bed fully clothed and scooting over with your back to him. Squeezing your eyes shut to stop the tears that were threatening to spill over; you pulled the covers up to your chin. You could feel the bed dip behind you and the ruffling of clothes. You curiously peek over to see that he's removed his jackets and is sitting in his tank top. 

"Don't ya try anything or else..." His voice trailed off, sending a shiver down your spine. You turn your head back and stare blankly at the wall. 

You quietly tried to remind yourself that this was just like duty. You could stay awake by imagining your beach. ‘If only I would have kept it my beach and never invited the Captain.’ You remorsefully thought. Sleep overtook you eventually because you were startled away by the bed shifting as Captain Boomerang got up.

“Get up.” He barks at you while heading towards the kitchen.  
____________________  
You sat at the kitchen table cradling your face looming into your cup of coffee. Boomerang helped himself to your kitchen and made a huge breakfast. It smelled good but you couldn’t force yourself to eat. Your nerves were working overtime and you knew food wouldn’t stay down. 

“Ya gonna touch that?” Not bothering to look up before shaking your head no. You see his fork pierce the sausage link and take it from your plate. You could feel his eyes on you while he continued to eat. 

Your cell phone starts buzzing on the counter and you look at Boomerang. He nods his head toward the phone and you slowly get up to retrieve the phone. 

“I think it might be the police.” His brow arches as you answer, “Hello?” 

He glares at you and presses the tip of a boomerang against his lip as if telling you to, "Be quiet." 

You finished speaking with the police officer, taking down the information about the car and hung up. 

Looking back at the Captain you bite, "Thanks for ditching my car on Frisco Street of all places." 

He shrugged, picking at his nails, "Take it there isn't much left?" 

"No. It's been stripped and burned." A smirk threatens the corner of his mouth. 

"Good. Now ya need to call ya insurance and get a rental." You narrow your eyes at him. “I’m not askin’” 

You swallow before challenging him, “Why can’t you just take the floral van?” 

“Ya didn’t see? Looks like it got towed.” You rush over to the window and sure enough, the van was gone. You clench your jaw before scrolling through your phone for your agent’s number. 

The Captain chuckles as he clears the table, leaving the dishes in the sink as he carefully listens to your conversation with the insurance agent. 

After hanging up the phone, you sink back into the couch. “They’ll bring a car by shortly.” 

The two of you manage to sit in silence for the remainder of the morning. The Captain kept busy working on his boomerangs and you blankly stared out the window until the rental car was delivered. 

After signing the papers and shutting the door, you quickly hand him the keys. You feel a small sense of relief knowing that he will soon be gone. 

“Take this.” He shoves an envelope into your hand. Your brows furl as you open it to discover cash. 

Shaking your head, “I don’t understand.” 

“Ya don’t have a job. Consider it payment for the car.” You walk back to the couch in a daze, clutching the envelope in your hand as you sink into the cushions. 

Squatting down in front of you, Boomerang stares at you before speaking. 

“Ya could come with me ya know?” 

“What about Waller and my hearing?” You quip. 

Shrugging, “Doesn’t sound like ya got much to stay for.”

You fling your head back on the couch with your glaze fixed on the ceiling as you process his words. You lift your head and slowly look around your house. Thinking about your life and how things were going to drastically change tomorrow.  
________________________  
The sound of Amanda Waller's foot tapping the floor filled the room as she attempted to patiently wait for you to show up. She stole another look at her watch noting that you were now 20 minutes late. 

“Ms. Waller, I don’t think we need to waste anymore of our time waiting for Officer Y/L/N to arrive.” Commissioner Greene spoke.

She nodded and the board collectively stood gathering their belongings. 

Commissioner Greene stopped next to Waller, “It’s unfortunate, if she would have just shown up; she’d still have her job.” 

Agitation grew on Amanda’s face. “Well, she made her bed.” 

Commissioner Greene smiled and let out a small chuckle. “I’ll see you Monday. I look forward to hearing your new screening procedures for hiring guards.” 

Waller slowly walked to the window and she couldn’t help the feeling of defeat creeping over her. She clenches her fists into a tight ball. 

“I will find them.” She says to herself before quickly turning to exit.


End file.
